


The Greatest Show On Earth

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, grindelgraves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Grindelwald and Graves own  a circus and a carnival. They also live their with their son Credence





	1. Chapter 1

Credence loves the circus and carnival everyone that works in it.  To him it just one big family, but only downside is he's not sure **what** he wants to do.  Grindelwald is the ringleader and also in charge of how the show plays out.  At the carnival he was in charge of all the games and prizes that would be given out. ( If rude guest came he made sure the game was rigged so they pay more money) Percival Graves did magic in the show,  and at the park he made sure prices were in order and that everything ran smoothly with guest having a smile on their face.  Credence for the most part was extra hands if anyone needed him. He didn't work in the show cause he felt he wasn't ready. He's dads aren't going to push me either, the last thing they want is to put Credence on the show ( what if he gets stage fright, or some jackass laughs at him, or worse he got hurt).

So for now Credence really just works at the carnival, he's 16 so he got plenty of time to fine his calling.  Credence really enjoys working Newt or Uncle Newt is what he call him.  Newt works with the petting zoo and sometime do mini shows with the animals. Sometimes he'll have dogs do tricks, or the seal lions do a little dance. Nobody knows how but when the during the show he makes lion,tigers,and bears seem like normal giant house pets. But then again he does call his self mummy when he's with his animals. 

Sometimes, Credence would go see Uncle Jacob who makes great deserts.  He's funnel cakes and candy apples are the best sellers.  Credence would mostly go if lines are long and two people just isn't enough hands. But also to taste test new menu items, Percival would scold the two about eating food that meant for the guests, but he lets it go because he also likes to eat Kowalski's food. During show time he normal sells drinks, popcorn, and cotton candy.

Then there's Aunt Tina and Auntie Queenie. Or during the show the Goldestein sisters both who do tight rope acts with safety net of course. Queenie would run the fournate teller both and also do tarot cards. Credence always makes sure he goes by her table at least once per day to hear her tell him about "today your going to fine $20 dollars in the behind the dunk tank" or " your going to make a little girl very happy when you fine a lost bear". Everytime her prections are always right.

Tina, like Credence she just helps around mostly doing favors for Mr.Graves or Mr.Grindelwald.  One minute she's doing face paint while Credence gives out balloons, the next both are testing out one of the new rides that makes you very dizzy. Credence doesn't have any favorites but if he had to choose he say its between Aunt Tina and Uncle Newt.  He loves his home and what he does there. Nothing can really ruin that.....


	2. The ringleader calls the shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald loves his job and family

If meet Grindelwald for the first time you think he would be scary and shady man. He can be that way if you threaten his livelihood, but really he's just a big kid at heart, spoiled kid is what Percival would call him _only Percival_. That's what he likes about Percy,  not afraid to poke fun at him. He also married the guy because of that as well as he's love for the circus. Grindel likes the fact he can tease Percival in so many ways. Percy doesn't like because their working but also likes it too. But teasing and jokes aside they make a good team and do the best they can provide for their workers and most importantly Credence.

Grindel loves kids, that's why he has the circus and carnival. But being parent at first was not something he was ready for. Having Credence got rid of those thoughts, him and Percival became the boys parents when a very dear worker who had fallen ill. Sadly she died but thankful she past peaceful in her sleep. Credence was only three, so he little to no memories of her but only a necklace with a silver triangle at the end with his mother picture in the middle. He made sure the boy wear it close as if she was there, in spirit anyway. Gellert Grindelwald made a promise that he protect her son and raise him well, and that he did. Credence is a shy one and at the age 16 he goes though a few esteem bumps. Every morning before they start the day to work, Grindel would grab Credence and put him in the mirror saying things like " Know who that is someone that going to have a good day" or " Confidence is key which is also me". Percy would roll his eyes at the sayings but it makes Credence happy so no real problem with that.

Man he loved his life.  He wouldn't get rid of it either, why do that when it can be even bigger and grander is what he say. Add fireworks to it, make it flasher. Percy says that's too much, but Percy has a more classy taste so he wouldn't really get it anyway. But he most of the time gets his way and sometimes he lets Percival be in charge of the show, Percival does a good show. Nothing wrong with changing things up, plus it brings coming back wanting more. Life was good, if you asked him.

" Mr.Grindelwald, Sir!" Grindel was taken aback for few seconds but snapped out of it seeing who was calling him. " Kowalski, my word your sweating like a pig! What's the matter?" he his workers never come to him like this. Jacob was trying to catch his breath " S-sir....lady....scary.....causing problems..help" Grindel archs his eyebrow before patting Jacob's head. Must be a rude guest bringing **too** much attention towards their self.  " Don't worry Kowalski I'll handle it. Go sit in the shade and drink some water" he was about to think his leave but Jacob had one more thing to say it appears, so he stopped. " Its pretty serious sir. Mr.Graves is there too, not sure what she wants". Now Grindel's worry peaked again. Something is up with they need him **and** Percival.  Jacob told him where the two were and he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who this lady is if they need Percy and Grindel. Next chapter is Percival pov. Thanks everyone


	3. Second in comand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival loves two things, his job and his family.

Percival Graves is married to two things: Gellert Grindelwald and his job. Percival admits his not really a people person, but when he's out in front of people showing his magic and seeing their amazed faces it makes him smile. Now Percival likes to show off and impress others, but he likes doing it in a more classy or elegant way.  Plus he's likes to keep things professional sense he is running a business, but that can be difficult with Grindelwald doing his own thing.  By that he means Grindelwald being touchy in a place where children is around every corner and not wanting to here parents complaints of said acts.  Grindel likes to do these acts when its a slow day. They could just go to the trailer but no it has to be in the ticket booth or one of the tents. Love is weird but they did get married cause of the shared passion, so its not bad ( Grindel just need to know the meaning of " a time and a place fro everything").

Credence is someone Percival will protect with his life.  He's supportive of whatever Credence does or wants to do but  he does where Credence cant get hurt or in trouble. Which is why he doesn't really push or rush the boy into picking an act for the show. He prefer is not acts like what Newt does, or what the Goldsteins do.  Everyone is safe and nothing goes wrong but Credence just needs more experience and practice to do so. But whatever Credence choses he's happy to help support and help however he can.

Today was going fine as usual, guests are happy, money is flowing  in, nothing is out of order.  Percival decided to check on the petting zoo to make sure Newt hedgehog niffler isn't out trying to still someone's watch or anything shiny really. Percival decided to stay with Newt and just talk and help feed the animals. It was a slow day and wasn't much that needed to be taking care of right away.

" Excuse me?" Both Percival and Newt looked up to  seeing a women dressed like she got out of church. " Do you know where I can find the owner of this establishment?" the mystery woman said with an creepy smile, it made Newt slowly step back behind Percival.  " Percival Graves I'm one of the owners, how can I help you?" Percival said wonder why and what she's here for.  " Hello Mr.Graves is there a young man name Credence?" Percival didn't like this **who** is this woman and why is his son name being brought up. " Yes, but may I ask why. What **exactly** do you need him, he's a good kid so I pretty sure he didn't do anything if that's what your think." something is wrong he glanced at Newt who was just as concerned on why the woman was here.

" Well my name is Mary Lou Barebone, Credence is my nephrew and I like to take him home now" Mary said with a smile. That smile turned both Percival and Newt's stomach.  Percival isn't going to believe such things. He excused his self from Mary and took Newt's hand so they could talk in private.

" Percival w-why-" " I don't know but  get Credence and make sure he doesn't get near her. Also get tell Jacob to get Gellert. Tell him its urgent and meet us at the front gate" Newt nodded his head and took off. Its a big deal if Percival is calling Grindel by his first name. Percival took a deep breath and put a smile on his face.

"Why don't we go sit near the front and he'll be over shorty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary lou needs to stay far away from Credence and the circus.


	4. Decisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence meets Mary Lou, things don't go well

"Queenie, have you seen Credence?" Newt asked thanks goodness nobody  was at her table. " He's with Tina at the goldfish table, something wrong?" She doesn't need to read minds to know something is going on but _what exactly_? " Some lady says she's Credence aunt. Percy and Grindel are dealing with her now. We need to keep him from seeing her, I don't know what it is but she seems _off_." Newt said waving his hands emphasizing the off part. That's all Queenie needed to hear and both, left right after she put an "off to lunch" sign on her table.

Percival would be lying saying he wasn't nervous.  He knows how to finish things with or without kindness. However this was different, it involving his son and Percival knows he can't do this by his self. And right on cue he sees Gellert walking towards them. " Hello miss, Gelleret Grindelwald, what can I help you with?" he said holding his hand out to be shaken. " Mary Lou Barebone, I'm here to get Credence" she reply with a creepy smile, and that dropped Grindel's smile. Why and how does she know about Credence. Grindelwald didn't like this at all. " I'm sorry Ms.Lou but how are we going to believe your related him." " She also never mentioned having a sister mind you." Percival added on. Mary pulled out paperwork and a necklace just like what Credence had, expect instead of a picture it was a cross. Both looked at the paperwork. everything seemed to be correct but again _how did she find out about Credence?_ "Now that everything checks out can I see him now?"

At the prize tables*

" Any reason fish always die when they get a new home?" Credence asked putting food in each bowl. " I think its the kids, always shaking the poor fishy bag." Tina said replacing wet ping-pong balls with dry ones. " They probably don't know that fish have to be in the correct water temperature for them to adapt. Otherwise they get sick and off to the sewer for them." Newt said in a sad voice poor little goldfish. " Well sweetie for some reason goldfish just die when they leave the carnival must be so me curse." Queenie replied staring at one of the fish. All nodded their thinking about the theory. " Oh boy" Jacob said getting everyone 's attention. They all looked seeing Percival and Grindelwald walking towards them with the lady in church clothes.  All for gather up front having Credence behind them, who has no clue what's going on.

"Thanks you four but you can go, Credence you stay. " Grindelwald said with a not-so- good mood. Before any could say anything Percival waved his hand shooing them to go back to their posts.  They looked at him and left not saying another word, taking a quick glance at Credence. Guess it have to wait to figure out what's going on.  "Credence, this here is Mary Lou Barebone, she's your aunt." Percival told his son and not sounding to please saying it.  Credence stared at her funny but his mouth dropped when she pulled out the necklace just like his mother. " Oh Credence is so good to meet you and you looked just like your mother, you have her eyes." Mary hugged him and Credence did not feel comfortable at all. " H-how you know I was hear?" he said not making eye contact this woman or his aunt made him feel uneasy. " Why the Lord of course silly boy." she said with a laugh that made the boy and his dads take a few steps away from her. " S-so you just came for a visit right?" Credence asked nervously. " Well my boy, Miss Lou, would like to take you home it seems." It was a whisper but Credence heard it and his face hurt Grindelwald to no end. " Do I have to, I like it hear and what about the carnival? Don't you need my help?" Credence was panicking , and both men were going to reply but Mary beat them to it. " Silly boy, a carnival is no place for you. You should be in school and learning about the word of God." She sounded offended the boy would say such things.  That didn't make him feel better but much worse, so he ran off ignoring the three shouting his name to comeback. He didn't want to leave, why should he. Why was this supposed aunt now trying to take him away from his home. Credence started to cry and ran to one place that would calm him down.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary you cant just ask the kid to leave after showing up with no warning :/


	5. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence doesn't know what to do

Credence had finally stopped his self from crying. After wiping his eyes he had to look around to see where he was.  Then he realized it was his mother grave, this wasn't really a hiding spot but kinda like a safe zone.  When ever anyone was having a rough day they come here, nobody would come after you they just leave you be.  It wasn't much, there was a cross planted in the ground with fresh flowers placed around it. Credence face the grave taking a deep breath, " Mother what do I do? She says she's family but I never seen her before, after all these years now she comes back. I don't want to leave, I love it her because this is my family too." he started at the cross, of course nothing would be said back but he felt better saying what he's feeling. " Goodbye mother, next visit I'll come back with a smile instead of a frown." With that he headed back home, didn't even know it was getting dark.

Credence made it back to the trailers area where each worker having and sharing with one another. He stayed with Grindel and Graves, they said when he became 18 he have on to his self. Credence got to the door hearing the two men talking in a whispering voice, he guess it was about him so he just walked in causing the two to stop. " She not hear is she?.....I'm sorry I ran off like that." he said lowering his, but was  embraced by Grindelwad. " My boy there no need to apologize, you had ever right to get away from that woman. She may be your mother sister but she's creepy." that made Credence giggle. " But?" Both looked at Percival. " She wouldn't leave until you came with her so, sadly we had to make a deal with her." Credence didn't like this, " One day, you spend one day with her and then you decided where you want to be." he said, Credence was about to say something but was cut off by Grindelwald. " I know, you want to stay here, but like I say here don't knock it till you try it." he say it in his happy voice but it was the truth. Credence looked at both of them, they were unhappy but it seems this the best they can do.  He hugged both of them saying he'll do it. " Can I watch the show in the audience tonight? I can think about that when I'm gone tomorrow." " Of course, it be the best show yet! You'll be VIP tonight and make it extra special!" Grindelwald said proudly. " I'm going to let the others know to prepare making this the best show yet." Percival was about to head out but first he ruffled Credence. He was about to go out as well to help. " Nope, you go get your things together. We'll take care of everything, remember your our VIP guest."

Credence realize that show was completely different seeing it with the audience. Sure it was the same routine and when he was back stage he say it sync of what Grindelwald would say.  Seeing Graves magic being done, Newt dancing with the bears, it was amazing.  Mary Lou didn't come across his mind this night but instead what could he do to add on to the show greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short ;-; I update chapters when I have a good enough idea to start writing. It could be updated everyday or longer than that. thanks in advance


	6. not a chapter

Okay so I'm been updating all my other stories expect this one ;-;. Most of the time I update regularly and if not its cause I don't have an idea yet.   
Tbh I got an idea, but I kinda lost motivation for this story. Like next chapter was going to be Credence and Mary lou together but I just been kinda stomp on how I want it to go. I don't want to leave the story there, should I just toss it? Unless someone wants to take the story. This was original a grindelgraves story but seemed to be more focus on credence, grindelgraves is a new ship for me. I'm trying to get a feel on how real graves and grindelwald would interact etc.  
Again I'm sorry I've mostly being doing gramanderfics but I wanted to try something new and I'm just not sure anymore : /  
again I'm sorry, what do you think I should do?


	7. day away part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence spends the day with Mary Lou

It was early, too early! It was six in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. But here is Credence getting dress very slowly, Grindel came to his room first telling him to get up but that didn't work. Grindelwald just got next to Credence both falling back to sleep. Percival came in a few minutes later yelling at Grindelwald saying something about waking up not going to sleep. Nobody is up this early, the carnival opens at eleven for crying out loud. When Credence was dressed Percival and Grindel walked him to the front of the entrance waiting on Mary. Percival had a black robe on and Grindel just wrapped his self in a long blanket dozing off. a car appeared and there she was dressed as if she's going to church. Credence hope he wasn't going there he just wants to sleep and get the day over with.

" Good morning, well Credence ready to go?" Man her smile and tone was off putting at the time. Credence said yes, he hugged his dads on last time telling them he'll be back. They gave him a sad smile not wanting to see him go, it just be one day. Credence got in the car and waved goodbye as him and Mary left. Today is going to be _interesting._

Credence had fell asleep during the car ride because now he's awake and at a house  pretty dull and scary looking. " Okay Credence grab your things I'll walk you to where your sleeping. The girls are going to be excited to meet you. Come now don't want to keep ladies waiting." Credence looked at her funny but grabbed his suitcase and followed her. The inside looked old, if Grindel saw this place he might pass out. Credence covered his mouth, Mary was talking about something and he didn't want her seeing him being rude. Mary was explaining where everything was like the bathroom, kitchen, her room etc. When they got upstairs, Mary showed him his room which had two other beds inside with two girls. " Girls come her, this is your cousin Credence. Credence this is Chasity and Modesty. He's going to spend the night here with us. Now be nice, I'm going to make breakfast. Credence watch her leave closing the door. He looked back at the girls who had brown hair and was also dressed nice. What's with this family and clothes. "Hi...." he waved his hand awkwardly, he's worked with kids before but these two seemed to be a different case.

" Are you really from the circus?" Chasity asked look like she was 12, " Have you fought a bear, did anyone get eaten by one?" Modesty asked she looked like she was 7 or 8 years old. Maybe this wont be so bad, " Yes I'm from the circus, and no I haven't fought a bear and nobody has been eaten by one. Actually the bears we have can dance." The girls gasped amazed hearing a bear can dance. Credence got an idea, h sat on the floor opening his suitcase grabbing  three tiny cups and three ping pong balls. " You want to see something cool?"  He place three of the balls  giving each their own space. He place each cup on top of the balls, after he shuffled them around. He lift the cups reveling the balls are gone. " where they go!?"  "It isn't behind his back." The girls said amazed at his trick, he placed the cups back down shuffling them again. He left the cups back up showing all three balls hiding under the last cup. " Ta-da!" he said which the girls applaud too, Percival taught him how to do that. " That's amazing how you do that?" Modesty asked grabbing the cups inspecting them. " Magic." He replied juggling the ping pong balls, Grindelwald taught him that. He was about to show them another trick but Mary had called them down to eat.

"So the three of you getting along well?" Mary asked placing food on each plate. " Mother, Credence knows how to do magic and bears can dance!" Modesty said excited getting to her seat.  Credence smiled sitting down but that fell when he saw Mary faces and she did not look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D  
> And Mary is not happy


	8. Day away part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is not a nice lady

" Credence let me make this clear.  I do not allow witchcraft in this household." Mary said with an creepy grin.  " But its not witch craft, just a trick that's all. We do tricks all the time at home." Credence was confused, why was she making a big deal out of this, the girls seemed to enjoy it. They look like them never seen anything fun before. He looked at the girls who had a frighten look on their face, he gave a them a worried look. All of a sudden his face was slapped. He looked at her shocked placing his hand on his cheek, his eyes watered never being hit before. " That place you call home is evil! I will not allow such things in my house or near my girls. Let this be a warning Credence........Now lets say prayer and eat." She said turning from scary to _kind_ again. The girls looked at him for a moment and sat down, him doing the same.  Now he really wanted to go home and be far far away from this woman.

After breakfast, the four went near a mall, to pass out papers about going to church. Credence wasn't really interested but did as he was told. Most just walked pass him a few grabbed a the paper. Feeling bored he went to Chasity and Modesty. " Hi Credence sorry Ma hit you, she can be.....mean." Modesty said holding his hand.  It wasn't the girl fault but she felt like she was the cause. " It's okay, I didn't think she would hate that stuff." The girls frowned so more, he got an idea to cheer them up. Remembering he still had the ping pong balls in his jacket pocket, he started joggling them. The girls giggle seem him making a silly face. Chasity balled up her papers making on big ball tossing it to Credence who joggled the round objects with ease. Soon a crowed started forming seeing his act.  Soon he started doing magic tricks with quarters. A young woman had volunteered, she was blown away how the quarters in his hand disappeared getting into hers. " That's amazing here let me give you a tip." She said still amazed, he couldn't take the money but he had a better idea. " No tips needed if you like what you saw head down to Grindel's Carnival.  Rides, food, petting zoos, and prizes. And after you do that go to the circus where you see even more magic. Tell them Credence sent you to have a fun time!" His family is in for a surprise when they get a large crowd. Everyone clapped some saying they go right away. The girls praised him on how good he was. They were laughing for a bit but that stopped when they saw Mary giving them a terrifying glare. " Come along you three its time to go home." Credence was very scared going back home with _her._

When they finally got back to the house, Mary did not say a word even during the car ride. " Girls go to your room and start reading, Credence you stay here." They gave him a quick glance and ran upstairs hearing a door close. " Follow me." They went to the basement, it was very dusty and looked like it wasn't used in years. " I warned you about using witchcraft but you still did it. Just like your mother being stubborn, if she just stayed she still be alive a way. The dumb women. Take off your belt and give me your hands or **else**." She said with venom in her voice. Credence was very scared he backed away as she stepped forward. Family or not he didn't want to be with her and it explained why his mother didn't want to either. " **CREDENCE GIVE ME YOUR HANDS BOY!"** She charged at him with anger.


	9. Show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day, just focusing on Grindelwald and Percival

Percival and Grindel laid in their bed quite. The carnival wont be open any time soon, plus Grindel is still pretty tired waking up so early. Percival on the other hand was wide awake, once he's up he's up. Credence should be fine, the woman is _weird_ but who is he to judge. It's fair Credence see his mother's side of the family. But then again if her sister appeared like that, must have been a reason she wanted to stay with the circus. Percival pause his thoughts feeling hands on his thigh. " What are you doing?" It's clear Grindel isn't sleeping anymore. " Looking for stress balls." Percival got out of the bed heading to bathroom. " Percy don't be that way! It was a funny line. Newt or Tina would have laughed they like my jokes." He said with a puff following his husband behind, hearing a shower running. " If they heard what you just told me I think they walk away. You coming in to join me or no?" He said winking, Grindel wasn't going to turn down that offer, plus Credence isn't here and he very much wants to hear Percy.

After their shower and getting dress the two headed to the circus tent, which they have a pre-show. Basically explaining how the day should go and listen for any ideas to make the day better. " Morning Percy-oh it seems you two had fun." Newt said giggling, Percival blushed a little shooting a glare at Grindelwald. His neck was covered in hickeys. " We did also your scarf you forgot to put it on."  Grindel saying tying the cloth around Percival's neck with a cheery smile. Pre-show was about to start everyone looked seeing Credence spot was empty. They were pretty sad he wont be hear today." So when is the kid coming back again." Jacob asked raising his head. The others nodded their head in agreement. He was like their son too in a way or more as a nephew. " He'll be back tomorrow, deciding if he wants to stay or not. But I'm sure we all know he'll stay here." Percival said with a reassuring smile. " Percival is right, show must go on. Credence wouldn't want to see you all down. So lets put a smile on for him." Grindel said clapping his hands together, everyone agreed. After that and talking about plans for the day everyone was dismissed to for the carnival to open.

After opening the carnival was more busy then usual, lot of families, couples coming in to and also buying tickets for the circus. Grindelwald and Percival were surprised but not complaining at all. More people, more money, more gun is how Grindel sees it. But why all of a sudden with the rush, Percival hasn't sent out any flyers, his eyes widen when one lady told him a boy named Credence said to come here. Almost all guests said his son name, Percival smiled _Outta boy_. After the rush of people came in Percival asked Tina to take over running the both he wanted to tell Grindelwald the good news.

" Tina do you know where Gellert is?"

" Last I saw him he was going to Queenie Sir."

" Thank you Tina."

Percival walked over seeing Queenie giving advice to a couple. " Mr.Graves, he's balloon dart table."  He wave at her as a show of thanks. And of course he was there giving a stuffed snake to a little boy. Grindel looked up and waved. " So I figured out why we have so many quests. Credence named popped up, turns out he was giving a little taste of what we have to offer." Percival said with proud voice, Grindelwald jumped over the table hugging him. " I KNEW IT! This is great our boy is a natural! We have to throw a party tomorrow when he comes home. I'm going to start planning. Fireworks, he'll love those." Grindelwald was excited and very proud of Credence, the boy is going to do great when its time for him to run the business. Percival laughed shaking his head, live it to him to go over the top for everything.The show was amazing as always. The turnout was great and it was a sold out show matter of fact. They wish Credence was here to see it. but no matter he'll be back tomorrow with a big party as well. Grindel didn't sleep much that night still changing things and redesigning how the party should look.

"Go to sleep.....we're closed tomorrow you'll have plenty of time."

" Fine, but only because you seem lonely. I want my Percy happy."

" Sure let's go with that."

Morning*

Almost everyone was up and waiting in the front for Credence to come home, most sitting in lawn chairs, others standing. Also to show just how much they missed him. It wasn't early like last time when he first left, this time he should be arriving around ten. Right on time they see a car pull up to the entrance. Mary stepped out with an eerie smile that creeped everyone out. " Good Morning everyone. I guessing you'll all want to know he's decision." She looked at the car nodding her head. The window rolled down, everyone had a confused look as to why he wasn't getting out.

" I-I'm sorry......I want to stay with Mary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary what did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp what you guys think. all feedback is welcome :)


End file.
